Secrets Told
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Naruto is having dreams about the girl he saw at the waterfall. When he hears Hinata's voice he decideds to ask her out. When Hinata finally tells Naruto that the girl he saw was her will he be happy or change the way he see's her?
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

**Ok so a flamer told me what and how to do things on here. Like a disclaimer. Wont do it, why cause if I was the writter of the show I was writtin for then I wouldn't need to put it up on fanfiction now would I? Also gammer and spellin yes is bad I know. I think I know how to fix that. Google Chrome thank you! Also I ask for flamers so I know what everyone wants and how I can fix problems with my stories. Yep I am just a subburn person who likes to do things differently get over it. Now on with my story.**

**Dedicated to Uzumaki Ricky just cause you always message me that all my Naruto stories have to have Naruto and Hinata couple in them. :) Enjoy this strory. Now we you can read the story.**

He wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. He couldn't tell if he had kissed her or if he had just pecked her on the cheek. Hell he didn't even know who she was. He dreamed about her all the time. He would kiss her and he would hold her. But she never said a word. She just let him do this to her. He felt like he knew her but at the same time he didn't.

Naruto had almost the same dream every night about the same girl for the past three weeks. He felt like he loved her.

_Man I wish I knew who she was. She almost seems like the girl from the waterfall. But it's weird I hadn't thought of her for a while. I mean its been years since I have thought about her._

Naruto was at Ichirach Roman when Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, and Shikamaru showed up.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Sakura asked. She knew the look on Naruto's face. "What's wrong?" She then asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura and then went back to thinking of what was on his mind. _I wish I had talked to her the night I first saw her. Then I could see if they are the same. The girl always talk to me in my dreams._

Everyone just looked at Naruto as he sat there thinking of whatever it is he is thinking about.

"Hey Naruto Sakara asked you out." Shikamaru said trying to get the boys attention.

"Ok." Naruto said. He didn't hear anything that the other boy had said.

They stood in shock. Everyone knew Naruto like Sakura so why would he say something like that? This was not the normal Naruto that they are use to dealing with. He seemed to be wondering about something that he wasn't telling them about. Soon everyone except Naruto met up to talk about him.

"This is serious. I mean Naruto not wanting to go on a date with Sakura. Wonder what's bugging him?" Shikamaru said. Even he couldn't understand it.

They were all talking behind Naruto's back. They were really worried about there friend and he wasn't really talking about it. Hinata really wasn't paying attention. She walked back to Naruto to talk to him.

"Ummm...Na...Naruto?" Hinata asked his name. She was just ganna be the one person to ask what was wrong instead of talking about it. Naruto gave her his full attention.

"Oh hey Hinata." Naruto said. She smiled and this just made everyone mad. He would ignore everyone but Hinata.

"Naru..to is there som...something wrong?" She asked. SHe was trying not to stutter infront of him.

Naruto was listening to her talk. He couldn't believe it. If Hinata was able to say anything with out stuttering he would think that the girl in his dream is Hinata. But why would he dream about her?

_Hinata I would never think it would be her. I mean the girl had long hair like Hinata and about the same height as her too. Could I like Hinata like that. I mean she has told me that she loves me and I never gave her an answer. Maybe I should try and see what happens._

"Umm...Hinata wanna go out sometime?" Naruto asked. Everyone's jaws dropped. Even the old mans and Ayame's dropped. Hinata didn't know what to say. She was shocked and happy.

Hinata then was able to nod. Naruto smiled and he asked if Thursday at seven sounded good and she then once again nodded. Naruto smiled and then left. Everyone was amazed by Naruto's sudden anouncement.

"Did he just ask out Hinata?" Kiba yelled. Hinata looked as if she was going to pass out.

Hinata was so happy her dream come true!

**Alright I know it is a little short. But this is where I wanted to end it. So let me know what ya think of it. I will be very happy. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asking Father**

**Alright! Here it is. Sorry cahpter would have been up sooner. I have had some medical issues and family ones as well. So again sorry busy with a lot of stuff. So here is chapter two! I thinks this is ganna be a good chapter but I am the author so ya'll are ganna have to tell me. Also thanks for the reviews they helped me write this chapter.**

Hinata didn't want to ask him. But she had too. Neji already knows and he is not that happy. He had already thretened to kill Naruto if he thinks he can gain anything from this. Hinata wasn't as worried about Neji as she was her father. She knew she had a fifty-fifty chance at him saying yes and him saying no.

Hinata wanted to go on this date so bad. She finally got the guy of her dreams to ask her out and if someone told her no she probably would cry. She couldn't handle that.

Neji was hounding her to ask her father about going out on a date but she couldn't do it. She was too scared. Finally she was able to make it to the door of his office and knock, but that was because Hanabi wouldn't let her go.

Hinata knocked on the door and her father told her to enter. She went right in with a push from her sister. Hinata was scared and didn't know what to say.

"Hello Hinata what can I do for you?" He asked her. Ever since the chunie exames he has changed but still she was scared of him. He looked at her and raised a brow.

"Well I was won..wonderdering if it would be o..ok if I could ummm...well uhh..go out wi...with Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked. He looked at his daughter and then went back to looking at his paperwork.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She was worried he would say know. Then he dream would be shattered. Her father put his pen down and then rested his chin on his hands. "When?" Was all he asked.

Hinata looked up in shock. She was supriesed and then she spoke. "This Thursday at seven." She said. Her father then thought for a moment but if felt like forever to her.

"Alright but I want you home at nine-thirty. Understood?" He asked her. She nodded and he dismissed her to leave.

Hinata left the room and was so happy. She couldn't believe that her father said she could go out with Naruto. She was so happy. She just didn't know what to do.

"So did he say yes to you going outwith Naruto?" Neji asked but was not happy when Hinata nodded and smiled then walked away. She was too happy for him to ruin her day.

**With Naruto**

Naruto felt like some one was talking about him and then her sneezed. _Oh I hope I am not catching a cold now. That would be bad._

Naruto was going to go to be early. Tomorrow was his date with Hinata. He was going to see where this went too and if it meant anything to the both of them. He had already got his speech from both the girls and his sensei's. He was pretty sure he got the memo when the girls told him that if he hurt Hinata then he was dead. But the Sensei's had to give me speeches as well.

Kakashi gave him "the talk" Naruto tried everything in his power to get him to shut up but he wouldn't. Naruto sat through three hours of the conversation just alone on the topic of what could happen to Naruto if he tried to even sleep with Hinata. Then another two were spent on what could happen to them if he did sleep with her and she were to become pregnant.

Naruto was finally let go and the whole time he was thinking of how he was never going to have sex with anyone that he knew that meant a lot to his friends unless he was married to her.

Naruto still couldn't get Kakashi's last words out of his head. "Oh Naruto just remember Hinata's father hasn't spoken to you yet." He said and then left. Naruto wasn't that worried but still a little worried.

**Ok so how is it? Let me know. So far ya'll seem to like it. Unless you are lyin to me which I doubt that. But if ya are then may all your bacon burn for lyin to me an gettin my hopes up. hahah... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Date Night**

**Sorry my computer has been actin funny. It sometimes puts stuff that shouldn't be put in like it is readin on memory from another story. Sorry again about that for some of you. Also yes I knew the chapters a short this one is goin to be a lot longer. Promise! I am so glad ya'll like my story so far. I realize that not many people are readin it but still those of you who are thanks so much! :) Well here is chapter three.**

**Next Day at Seven**

Naruto walked to the Hyuga compund to pick up Hinata for their date. Everyone believe Naruto was going to take her to eat roman. But it surprised Hinata when he took her to eat at the barbaque resturant. Naruto was being the perfect gentlemen that anyone could ask for.

Naruto and Hinata took the seats and ordered. When they were done Naruto saw that Hinata was still upset from earlier with Neji acting the way he did.

**Flashback**

_Naruto makes it to the gate where Hinata is waiting. When they are about to leave Neji calls from the house._

_"Naruto!" He yelled. Naruto turns then walks back to Negi with Hinata by his side._

_"Yeah Neji?" He asked. He knew all the threts and he knew if he hurt her that he was ganna die by someone's hand._

_"My Uncle wanted me to make sure you knew that Hinata is be back home inside the gates by nine-thirty tonight. Do you understand?" Neji asked. Naruto looked from Hinata to Neji then he nodded._

_"Yeah I will have have her home. No worried Neji I don't want to make Hinata's father worry. I mean if I had a daughter I would probably be the same way. So no worries." Naruto said then left with a very angry Hinata by his side._

Naruto had never seen Hinata look or act like a little kid before. He could help but laugh. Hinata didn't find it funny. She couldn't believe Neji made her out to be a little kid. "Naruto it's not funny Neji didn't have to say that." She complained.

Naruto looked at her. This was a whole new side of Hinata that he had never seen before. Their food arrived and they were quiet at first then Hinata spoke. "Naruto why did you ask me out?" She asked. She knew he had a reason she just didn't know what it was.

"Huh? Well I...well it was j..just a dream I had." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him. She was being open minded. That was good on Naruto's part. "I know I must seem like a total jerk cause of saying this but I have been having a dream about a girl and I think...well I think that girl might be you." Naruto said. Hinata turned red. She had no idea what to say.

_Why me? I mean Sakura is much Naruto why did you have to dream about me? I mean I like that you are thinking of me but still why did you have to say it so you can see me turn all red?_

"What kind of dreams?" Hinata asked. If she was going to help Naruto she might as well learn everything. She took a bite of her food as Naruto told her of the girl who always talk and kissed him. She couldn't believe it.

"Na..Naruto what makes you think th...that I...I am the girl? Surely i...it could b...be any girl that you have met through the years?" Hinata was screaming on the inside she prayed that it was her Naruto was dreaming of and not some other girl.

"Well I know it was you. Your hair is the same you talk the same and both you and the girl in my dream are beautiful." Naruto tried not to blush at the last part he said but he failed. But Hinata was blushing just as much.

"Oh I...I see." Was all Hinata could get out. They looked at each other for a moment and then Naruto looked at her.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I should have never even mentioned it to you. I am so sorry." Naruto said without looking up. He made himself look like a fool. He was mentaly hitting himself when Hinata reached over and touched his had. Naruto looked up.

"Naruto thank you." Hinata said this without a stutter. Naruto was shocked but happy as well. "Nice to know someone thinks I am beautiful. Really happy to know it's you." She said then removed her hand.

Naruto smiled and then he took a drink. They both finished their dinner and it was an hour and a half before she had to be home. They decided to take a walk around the villige.

"Wow the moon is so pretty at night. I can't believe that we are blessed to see it all the time." Hinata said. Naruto smiled then looked between the moon and Hinata. "Naruto do you like looking that the night sky?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I would rather look at you then the moon truth be told." He told her and she blushed. "Besides I can look at the moon almost anytime at night but my time with you only last a little while." Naruto said then looked at his watch.

"Oh guess we better be getting back soon anyway. It is strange who time flies by use so quickly." She said.

"No we are good on time. It's just I want to take you some place special. I thought you might like it. I know when it's like this at night it is very pretty better then the moon. I know you will love it." Naruto said and then started leading Hinata to the place he wanted her to see.

They arrived to the training field but didn't stop.

_Where is Naruto taking me? I mean is it that amzeing that we have to come way out here just to see it? What is it that he wants me to see? I mean couldn't he just tell me? I understand Naruto likes to show things but it feels like I wont be home intime for my father or Neji to be happy._

"Naruto are we almost there?" She asked. Naruto stopped in the middle of a field and then pointed at a crystal clear pond. It sparkeled in the moonlight. "Wow Naruto it is beautiful. The water looks so pure and untouched. I love it." Hinatat said. She was so happy and she just wanted to play in the water.

She walked over to the water and that was when Naruto saw it. The girl and Hinata were one in the same.

_But why didn't she tell me? Unless there was something he saw that he wasn't suppose to see. But what was it? I need to find out what it is that she wont tell me herself. If I don't then I am ganna go crazy thinking about it. But I couldn't talk about it to anyone Neji would flip if he heard I planed to go out again with Hinata. Oh man if I wanna do that I better get her home now._

"Hinata we can come back again another time. We have to go now." Naruto said and she ran to his side and took his arm to hold. She felt so at eas with Naruto now.

They made it to the front gate of the Hyuga compound with five minutes before the time was up. Neji saw and looked at his clock to see if all was correct. He was not happy that Naruto had listened and was able to get her back with minutes to spare. Naruto heard Neji curse in his room. He chuckled then said good night to Hinata.

Hinata was about to go in when her father looked at her and nodded to Naruto. She was confused at first then she understood. She ran to Naruto and grabbed his arm.

"Naruto! Sorry about this but I was raised to repay my date with a present." Hinata said. Naruto was about to ask her what she meant and then he figured it out when Hinata peked him on the cheek. Hinata smiled and then turn to go home.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Neji yelled from his room. He couldn't believe that he just saw his cousin kiss a boy in the cheek. It was too much for him to take.

Naruto left chuckeling to himself and Hinata did the same.

**Hinata's Room**

Hinata was on her bed and was thinking of everything that happened tonight.

_My first date and it was with Naruto. I can't believe it. I can't believe he dreams about me. But he must also remember the night at the waterfall as well. I have to tell him. But if I do then Neji will know and then that will be the end of me and Naruto. _Sighs. "Can it get any worse?"

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto is laying down on his couch.

_My first date and I had to tell her that I dream about her? I mean what kind of person does that? She must think I am crazy for thinking that way about her. Now that I know that she and the waterfall girl are the same how am I ganna talk to her without Neji down my throut ad everything._

"Danmit I am dead either way." Naruto sat straight up. "Oh shit I foregot to ask when she wanted to go back out!" Naruto yelled while he fell on to the couch. "Why me of all people?" Then he fell asleep.

**Hiashi's Office**

"Uncle are you going to let her go back out with him?" Neji asked still angry from the kiss. Hiashi looks at Neji and then nods.

"Yes Neji she has to be able to balence ninja life and dating life. That is very important for a girl in her position." Hiashi told Neji. Neji was in shock he could believe it. Why would his uncle do this. He was a very stern man who didn't like that kind of stuff expecially of his daughter.

Neji then turns to leave to go to his rooma and think. "Neji when you are a father and have a daughter you too will be the same." Was all he said to Neji and then went back to his work. Neji closed the door.

"What is my Uncle thinking Naruto is hardly the type to be dating Hinata. He is to strange and what will happen when the clan finds out." Neji said to him self. Hanabi walked by.

"Ya know talking to yourself means your crazy." She said and went to her room. Neji ignored her and left to go to his room as well.

**Alright here it is. Thanks again to Uzumaki Ricky. Awesome if not for him and his messages this chapter would have not ended tonight. :) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanging Out**

**Sorry update is late I have had some medical issues goin on and they have caused me some problems. YAY! So happy I got reviews. Must be doin somethin right. :) Ok so I guess either people are on the same wave lenght as me or just have good ideas. YAY! Another good sign for me. :) Ok here is chapter four.**

Naruto went to the Hyuga compund to see Hinata. She was in the garden when he arrived. Naruto smiled and so did she. Neji was inside looking out the window.

"Ya know Neji you are ganna have to face it Hinata isn't a little girl anymore." TenTen said. Neji looked at her.

"TenTen please as my girlfriend can't you be on my side?" Neji asked her and she gave him a look. "Please I don't like Naruto dating Hinata." He said.

"Neji if it were up to you Hinata wouldn't date at all. Stop acting like a brother and be a cousin who doesn't get involoved." She said. Neji wasn't happy at all. TenTen was taking Naruto's side.

"Why are you on his side?" Neji was acting like a child. TenTen was not happy and was ready to walk out. "I mean what reason does he deserve to date Hinata?" Neji was still looking out the window watching his cousin and he new so called "boyfriend".

"Neji I'm taking Hinata's side. Let her live and be herself and do the boyfriend thing and pay attention to me." TenTen said trying to make it to were she was the topic not Hinata just to help give Naruto a break from Neji's glareing and comments.

Neji looked from the window to TenTen. He finally gave up and decided he better give the attention his girlfriend wanted.

**Naruto and Hinata in the Garden**

"So Hinata how are you today?" Naruto asked. Trying to make small talk.

Hinata smiled and then went back to sitting on the ground with the flowers. Naruto followed her and sat with her.

"I am fine Naurto. Are you alright?" She asked. She asked while looking at the flowers. She was so enchanted by them. She just loved to look at them.

Naruto saw one he liked and picked it. Hinata was watching him spin it between his fingers and then turned her attention back to the others but soon had it back on Naruto when he put the flower behind her ear. Hinata smiled at this and then rested her head on Naruto shoulder like it was made for her head.

"Thank you Naruto." She told him. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Naruto wasn't sure how to ask her out again. He was thinking of a way when Hinata started playing in the little garden pond. Naruto couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked doing it. She almost looked like a little kid.

"Hey Hinata when do you wanna go back out?" Naruto asked. All his worry and fear was gone. Hinata stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment.

"Can we go out tomorrow night?" She asked wondering if it was too soon. Naruto shook his head and Hinata just smiled. She was so happy. She couldn't wait for her second date with Naruto. "Thank you Naruto." She said and went back to playing in the water.

Naruto just held her tight and made sure she didn't go nowhere. He didn't want to lose her or let her go. Hanging out with her was enough for him.

After just watching her play in the water Hiashi came out and told them that dinner was ready. Naruto was about to leave when Hiashi invited him to dinner. Naruto wasn't sure what he should do but he stayed just to stay on his good side.

"Tell me Naruto what are your goals for the future?" Hiashi asked. Naurto was thinking this was a challenge to see if her was worthy to date Hinata or not.

"My goal is to become Hokage and have a family to protect along with this village." Naruto said to Hiashi. Hiashi didn't say anything he just kept eating. Hinata liked the having a family part to protect along with the village.

After dinner Naruto was finally able to leave. He didn't want to entrude on the family more then what they wanted. If it were up to Hinata he would stay forever. But finally after a lot of good byes and hugs from the both of them he left to go home.

Naruto went home with a smile on his face. Nothing ruined his day and nothing can ruin it for the rest of the night. He made it home safe and went to be with a smile on his face. He knew tomorrow was going to be even better.

**Ok I hope this is good? Sorry again for the late update. I was dealin with medical problems. I hope ya'll like it if ya don' t then I am more then happy to hear why you did or didn't. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets Told**

**Here it is the last chapter of my story. Thank s to all who have reviwed glad to know my story isn't that bad. ^_^ Well I hope ya enjoy it and find this chapter to be a good one.**

"Too night is the night that I tell Naruto it was me at the waterfall. He has to know. I have had this secret for so long it is time he knew the truth about it." Hinata said to herself. She was trying to be strong but it was failing.

She told herself she would do this the past six times she and Naruto had gone out. She and Naruto are going on their one month anniversary . They had ti wait though due to both being on missions. But at the end of each mission they were always happy to see each other.

Naruto showed up on time to take Hinata out and eat dinner then they had just enough time to go for a little walk before they planed on getting home early to please her father.

"My Lady, Mr. Naruto is here," A maid said and Hinata nodded. She double checked in the mirror to make sure she looked some what good then she was off to be with Naruto for the night. But before she could make it to the door Hiashi was there to talk to her.

Hinata tried hard not to roll her eyes it was the same with each date. Be home by nine-thirty and no later. Same old same old.

"Hinata I am going to extend your curfew you may return home at ten-thirty this time. Only because it is special for you and Naruto." Hiashi told her. Hinata looked at her father then smiled. She ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks you father." Was all she said then she was gone. Hinata left to go with Naruto this time she had to beg to go to Ichiraku Ramen shop. She liked Naruto better when he ate ramen it was more him then anything else.

They had been sitting there for over fourty minutes just talking about missions and random stuff. That was after he got yelled at for not eating there as much as he use to. But the old man understood when he saw Naruto with Hinata. After they were done they went to their favorite spot when they went out. That is when Hinata planed on telling Naruto it was her at the waterfall. But she didn't want to ruin the mood.

Naruto and Hinata didn't know what to do they had so much extra time before she had to be home. But as they went through town a little festival was going on. Naruto tried to win Hinata prizes he was good at most the games there. She got a stuffed animal and a fish. Then they grabbed a snack and went for there evening walk.

Naruto always liked to get Hinata home early to please her father and to make sure she didn't stay out to late. They said their goodbyes and Hinata gave her peak on the cheek and as she was about to enter the door she gave Naruto a note.

"Don't open it till you get home ok." She told him and then enterd her home. Naruto turned and left.

Hinata made it in her livingroom and showed that once again she made it home alive so Neji could calm down and her father knew she made it home before curfew.

She then went to her room grabbed clothes and went to take a bath. Then she started to think.

_I hope Naruto understands why I wrote the note instead of telling him. What if he thinks of me differently then he did before. What if he quits talking to me? What if he hates me forever. I think I made a mistake. _Hinata started losing it. She didn't know what to do. She was making it worse then what it was.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto made it home. He sat on his bed and pulled out the note and read it. Naruto laughed at the note then put it on his bedside table. He would talk to Hinata tomorrow right now it was time for sleep. Naruto laid down but after a half hour he couldn't sleep something was telling him that Hinata needed him and he needed to go now.

Naruto got out of bed found a tee-shirt to wear and pants then he was off. He probably knew why he felt like Hinata was scared all over that letter she wrote. She must be worried about how he would feel.

**Hyuga Compund**

Naruto found Hinata's bedroom window and threw a rock at it to get her to open it. When he threw another rock Hinata opened it and the rock hit her in the eye. "OWWW!" Hinata yelled. She looked down and saw me and then was about to say something when someone yelled her name.

"HINATA!" Hiashi yelled while running in. "Is everything alright?" Her father asked as he came to the window. Naruto had hidden behind a tree and was hoping her father would activate his byakugan. That would be bad on Naruto's part.

"Everything is fine father and bird came and hit me in the eye." Hinata said. Hiashi looked at her eye and then he left the room. Few minutes later a maid came with ice to put on it. Hinata was going to have a nice black eye. From the force the Naruto threw it and it being a rock it was going to be a good one.

The maid left and Naruto came out. Hinata made sure no one was going to come in she climbed down the side of the wall and walked up to Naruto.

Naruto hugged her and said sorry a lot of times. She finally forgave him. Then she stared at him.

"What are you even doing here Naruto?" She asked. Naruto looked at her then he remember his whole reason of coming.

Naruto stepped back and then looked at Hinata. She was trying to stay strong but she felt like Naruto was angrey or was going to break up with her. Naruto smiled at her and then pulled her up against him. He never wanted to let go of her. He loved her too much to lose her now.

"Hinata I read your note and I knew it was you at the waterfall from our first date. So don't think I am going to think of you differently ok?" Naruto asked her. He wanted to make sure that she knew he loved her and that he was always going to love her. Hinata nodded and tried not to cry.

Naruto pulled her head to his and kissed her. He was so crazy about her. He never wanted anything to change her. Finally Naurto let go and she went back to her room. They both would have a good sleep tonight.

**Eight Years Later.**

Hinata was cleaning the bedroom when a piece of paper fell out of Naruto dawer. She picked it up and started to read it.

_Naruto,_

_I do not know how to tell you this, but the girl you saw was me at the waterfall. I have been so scared to tell you this. I hope and pray you do not look at me any differently then you already do now. I hope you will love me just the same. _

_Love you forever and always,_

_Hinata_

Hinata re-read the note over and over. Funny how this little note brought be and Naruto closer.

"Mommy, Mommy look and what me and Daddy made." Hinata looked up at her six year old son. He was always following his father everywhere he went never leaving him alone. They came in and showed me a bird house they made.

"That is great sweetheart. So proud of you." Hinata said and kissed him on the forehead. He giggled and then left.

"Hey I helped too where is my kiss?" Naruto asked. He leaned over and kissed Hinata on the lips. Then he saw the paper in her hand and then smiled. "I like to read it all the time I am not with you." Naruto said and then kissed her again. Hinata stood up and gave yet another piece of paper to her husband. He looked at her and she left.

Naruto opened the note and then ran to the kitchen. "So why did you write it on a piece of paper?" Naruto asked. Hinata turned and looked at him. "Why didn't you just say we were ganna have a baby?" Naruto asked. Their son looked at them.

"I am going to have a baby brother or sister where are they?" He asked. Hinata smiled and then she sat down.

"They are in here." She said and pointed to her tummy. He son looked sad. Hinata was worried.

"What's wrong don't you want a little brother or sister?" Naruto asked as he picked his son up and placed him on his lap.

His son nodded. "Yeah but why did Mommy have to eat them?" He asked. Naruto lost it and Hinata didn't know what to say.

She thought back on her life and how she and Naruto got together and it was all over a secret that she told him. This made her happy that she got the family she wanted with Naruto.

**Ok here it is. Let me know what ya think. I hope ya'll like it and it wasn't a waste of your time. Thanks for the reviews! Love them all. :)**


End file.
